The Hunger Games Hidden Chapter
by xDeathTheKidx
Summary: A Hidden Chapter Written by me.. Where Katniss has a dream about saving only one person where she has to choose between Peeta and Gale. Just read... it's good... it's only one chapter.. :


**The Hunger Games**

**A Hidden Chapter**

**Written By Jeanette Ryckman (Me)**

I was in a paradise… well, somewhat. It looked like the woods, a clearing. Gale and Peeta stood in the center miles apart from each other. Rue stood in the middle, they all stared up at me and smiled and waved. I smiled and waved to. I go and to step closer and realize I just stepped off my plate, the spear came out of nowhere and pierced through Rue. Rue dropped down dead as I screamed out in terror. No this isn't happening to me again! I turn to look in horror as the Clove and Thresh both turn towards Gale and Peeta. The boy and arrows are by my feet, I grab and pick them up I only have time to shoot one of them though. One of my loved ones will have to die; I turn to look at Gale, my best friend. My partner in hunting, I love him. I turn to look at Peeta, I owe him so much. He deserves to live, I love him too. My arrow goes straight toward Thresh sending him in turmoil sending him to certain death. Clove digs his axe into Peeta's back as I shoot Clove too. I run toward Peeta holding him close, closing up the wound and whispering soft things to make sure he's going to be okay. Just as I thought he was slipping away, Gale comes from behind and collapses on the ground. I turn around to see Foxface, she had thrown spear into Gale. I grab my arrows sending one straight into her heart. She falls down grasping her chest tearing the arrow out but within minutes the cannon fires and she's dead. Another cannon fires signaling Peeta just died. I sit next to Gale and hold gale's wound, and take the spear out gently knowing I lost them both. The cannon fires but I still sit there holding them both on my lap weeping that I failed to save at least one of them. I stare up at the sky, watching as the rain pours down and as the hovercrafts pull each body up one by one. When they get to Peeta and Gale I won't let go so they take me up with them. They separate me from them and inject a needle into me, I feel myself slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

*******

I wake up to see Peeta and Gale laughing out at me, I was in my new bedroom in the victors houses. They were laughing hysterically, and I practically threw my pillow at them both.

"What the hell are you two laughing about!?" I snap

"We tested out the dream maker… it works like a charm, sorry about the nightmare though, Gale and I got into fight when playing with it and it seemed to effect the dream maker" Peeta says and rests his hand on mine.

"What dream maker?"

"The one the capitol designed… it's really neat, now we can control our own dreams… make them vivid and nice, no more nightmares" Gale says

"I thought you didn't like anything the capitol made" I eye Gale.

"Well… the dream maker was neat, I had to try it out, and since you were sleeping you looked like the perfect bait"

"Oh just wait till I get you both! I hated that dream! I thought I lost both of you"

"Well you didn't… but I have to go, my dad wants me to go and decorate some cakes for him" Peeta says and then leaves my room leaving me and Gale.

"He doesn't really have to go, he's just a bit upset at seeing you save me instead of him" Gale whispers to me.

"You could view my dreams too?" I ask

"Yeah, we gained access to everything you were thinking at the moment… it was kind of neat Katniss, you have got to try it out on someone. But I'm glad you chose to save me" Gale runs his fingers through my hair and presses his lips softly on my forehead.

"Where's my mother and Prim?"

"They're cooking breakfast… You ready to wake up and start fresh on a new day Catnip?" I look at him and smile, I slip out of bed and take his hand and make my way down to the kitchen where Prim and my mother were making Pancakes. Gale and I sat down on the dining table waiting for our food. As we waited we played a little footsie under the table. Prim came in and handed us our food.

"This is delicious Prim, go and thank your mother for me" Gale says

"Okay" Prim replies. Gale looks at me as he flicks a piece of his pancake at me, I flick a piece at him and it begins a flicking contest of who can get the pancake to stick to the ceiling the longest. My mother comes in screaming and fainting at the mess Gale and I made. We promised to clean up every inch of the dining room, as Gale went to go and get the cleaning supplies I looked out of the window to see District 12 in flames.


End file.
